An economizer may include a coil or other magnetic field generating element to attract a relay from a normally open position to a closed position. An amount of current required to attract the relay depends on the size of the relay, which is generally proportional to an amount of current traveling therethrough. As such, the amount of current required to power the coil can vary depending on the size of the relay. Coils operable to attract relays used to connect high voltage batteries, i.e., batteries having voltages in the range of 250-550 VDC, typically require a greater amount of current than coils operable to attract relays used to connect lower voltage batteries, i.e., batteries having voltage in the range of 0-30 VDC. The increased current requires the coils to be larger in order to generate sufficient magnetic forces, which can have an undesirable, heat generation side effect. This can be problematic at least in so far as requiring larger packaging designs and more costly components.